Dangerous Game
by infiniteflame14350
Summary: After Seira was almost raped by Sawatari, her fear of boys and men increased a lot more. While it wasn't crippling as she was comfortable around Daiki Asuka, it made her a danger magnet to boys that want to see her expressions or to rile up Meimi and Daiki. When Meimi's ex returns to see Meimi in a new relationship, he kidnaps Seira to force a game upon them. AxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back with another Saint Tail story! This story will be interesting to you all, I hope. Thank you for choosing to read this story! Let's Begin the first chapter!**

Chapter 1 - Be My Girl

Meimi Haneoka was at lunch, talking with her best friend, Seira Mimori and her other two friends, Ryoko and Kyoko. They were talking about the boys in the school, well, Meimi, Ryoko and Kyoko were. Seira was just silently listening. Meimi smiled a warm smile at her best friend. "Well, Seira, what do you think?" Meimi's question caught Seira off guard as she wasn't expecting the question, but she smiled an embarrassed smile and she tried to answer with saying anything wrong. "What is your idea of a perfect boyfriend?" Meimi gently asked. Seira looked everywhere except at Meimi and their friends.

"Well, the perfect boyfriend for me would be someone who wouldn't hurt me at all." Seira says shyly, gaining a look of sympathy from her best friend. Meimi knew of Seira's secret. She was frightened by boys and men. Seira was almost engaged to a creepy man who stalked all day and all night until he was arrested for trying to court to a minor. Seira was 12 years old then. The man had became decent while serving time in prison, but Seira couldn't find it in her heart to look up at the man.

"So, you want a protective boyfriend?" Ryoko asked. Kyoko looked at Seira and she saw a faint of a smile, so Seira wasn't uncomfortable with the topic of conservation, so Kyoko was wondering why Seira was acting shyer than usual.

"Are you even interested in boys at all, Seira-chan?" Kyoko asked. She looked at Seira with a soft smile, but Seira knew that the smile hid Kyoko's harsh comments. She had heard Kyoko snarking behind Meimi's back, but she didn't tell Meimi because Kyoko knew who to make Seira uncomfortable. Kyoko was sitting beside Seira and Meimi saw Kyoko's hand in Seira's skirt. Before Meimi could address Kyoko, Ryoko ripped Kyoko's hand away from Seira's body, although she made sure that Kyoko didn't hurt Seira.

"I thought you were over this, Kyoko! Seira's innocent! She doesn't understand the topic of love! Leave her pure and leave her alone."Ryoko shouted at Kyoko. Kyoko stood up and so did Ryoko. Kyoko scoffed. She glared at Seira, who flinched under the harsh glare.

"Whatever. She's so submissive. It's not like anyone would want her." Kyoko says, making Seira tremble in fear. Meimi got mad, but she immediately went to Seira's side. Meimi hugged Seira while Seira struggled to not cry.

"Don't let her get to you, Seira-chan. I care about you. Asuka Jr care about you. Rina doesn't show it a lot, but she cares. Don't worry about her." Meimi says, hugging Seira tightly. When Asuka Jr saw Seira in Meimi's arms, he frowned. Like Meimi, Daiki cared for Seira like a younger sister. He also had a crush on Meimi, so he was going to confess right now.

Meimi saw Daiki walking over and she blushed. She also a crush on Daiki and she knew that Seira could see it. Seira started crying and Meimi hugged her tighter. Daiki heard her cries and he ran to the girls. "Seira, who hurt you?" Daiki asked. Seira kept her face in Meimi's shoulder as Meimi glared at Kyoko. Ryoko said an apology, but Kyoko had already left.

"It was Kyoko." Meimi answered bitterly. Daiki opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything, so he closed it. When Seira was calmed down, she wanted to go to the bathroom. Meimi didn't want to let Seira go by herself, but Seira told Meimi to stay with Daiki.

"I'll be right back." Seira promised. As she left to go to the bathroom, a boy followed her. But, Meimi and Daiki didn't notice, however, Rina noticed as she followed the boy.

"She was so cruel with her words, yet she doesn't understand what almost happened to Seira-chan." Meimi says angrily. Daiki agreed with what Meimi had said.

"Oh, uh, I know it may sound crazy after what just happened, but will you be my girlfriend, Meimi?" Daiki asked Meimi. Meimi smiled widely and she hugged Daiki.

"Of course, Asuka Jr! I'll be yours." Meimi says, happily. Daiki smiled as he hugged her back.

"Will you want a date?" Daiki asked. Meimi giggled.

"Date or no date, I'll happily be your girlfriend, Daiki." Meimi tells Daiki. Daiki smiled at Meimi's statement.

"Well, I want to take you out on a date." Daiki tells Meimi. Meimi smiled.

"Then, I accept your date." Meimi tells Daiki. Daiki smiled widely.

*With Seira*

Seira was heading to the bathroom, but a boy had her trapped. The boy was Sawatari. He was jealous of Daiki getting Meimi, so he went for Seira. Seira noticed the evil gleam in his eyes and when she tried to move, Sawatari had grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her to the wall. When he was sure that Seira wasn't going to escape, he put his hands on both sides of Seira's head. "Daiki stole what I wanted, so I'm going to hurt you." He whispered in the girl's ear. Seira whimpered when Sawatari placed his body on hers. She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He reached his hand for her skirt and he pulled it down. When Seira felt this, she screamed.

"Help! Someone help!" She scream and Sawatari slapped her. Seira's screams went quiet as he undid Seira's shirt buttons. When he got the last one undone, Rina punched Sawatari, knocking away from Seira.

"You bitch! Let me violate her! She's so damn pathetic!" He had shouted. Meimi and Daiki had ran to the scene, hearing Seira's screams. When Meimi saw Seira's dress almost done, she quickly ran to her. Daiki ran to her as well. He gently held Seira as Meimi put Seira's clothes back on her. Seira was shaking and she was in shock and fear. She wasn't responding to anyone. Daiki let her go when Seira hugged her arms. She sat down on the ground and she started to panic. Meimi fell to her knees and she hugged her.

"Shh. Everything's fine. He won't hurt you anymore." Meimi says, rubbing Seira's back. When Seira had fully calmed down, Meimi was calling her own mother. "Kaa-san, please come pick up Seira-chan and me. I'll tell you when you get here, Kaa-san. It's code red." Meimi whispered. Eimi gasped over the phone. She knew what code red meant.

"Who touched my baby?" Eimi screeched. Meimi inwardly smirked.

"Sawatari, you know, my stalker." Meimi answered.

"How bad was it?" Eimi asked.

"He had her clothes undone. He was about to rape my sister." Meimi whispered angrily to her mother.

"Say no more, I'm on my way." Eimi says, hanging up the phone. Meimi smirked at how bad of a beating Sawatari was going to get when their mother gets here.

When Eimi Haneoka got there, no one stopped her from beating the shit out of Sawatari. Not even Asuka Sr tried to stop her. "That sweet girl is my daughter, you piece of shit! If I see you around my daughters ever again, I **WILL** kill you!" Eimi threatened. Eimi's threat made Sawatari tremble in fear of her. Asuka Sr arrested him on two charges: attempted sexual assault and aggravated assault.

Sawatari will be going to jail when he becomes 18 years old. And, that was just the beginning of Seira's troubles.

 **Please enjoy this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this new story as I introduce more characters of this story in the next chapter. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Dangerous Game! This is Chapter 2! Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Protective Siblings and Ryoko and Kyoko's Conservation

As Daiki and Meimi grew closer in their relationship, their protective feelings towards Seira starts to grow as well. They were almost overprotective and Rina was just as protective of Seira as they were. They treated her like the youngest sister, when Seira was oldest of them. When Seira was getting her lunch, one of the boys catcalled her and Meimi ran to the boy. She almost beat the shit out of him when Seira begged Meimi to not do that. "Just be lucky. You could've been hospital buddies with Sawatari. He's not even healed yet." Meimi says, scaring the boy. Sawatari wasn't out of the hospital yet because Eimi had beaten him to a pulp. He had black and purple bruises all over his body and that was just round one of his beating. Eimi had beaten the boy for a whole hour, Meimi had congratulated him on still being alive. When they got back to their friends, Meimi decided to tell her friends what their mother should have done. "Man, Kaa-san shouldn't have held back." Meimi says, shocking both Daiki and Rina.

"What? That was her holding back?" Daiki asked in shock. Rina paled.

"So, that means that she could have killed him had she not held back. That bastard deserves to be beaten, but if he died, who would I punch?" Rina asked. Seira giggled softly. Meimi smiled at Seira. _Not good. Seira-chan has been off since the near rape experience. That bastard didn't cause her mentality to be damaged, did he?_ Meimi wondered.

"Onee-chan." Seira says, looking at Meimi. Meimi gasped in shock. Seira always called her "Meimi-chan" and sometimes "Onee-chan Meimi". Daiki and Rina listened to the conversation.

"Yes, Seira-chan?" Meimi asked gently.

"Will anyone love me?" Seira asked, her voice filled with sadness. All three friends' jaws had dropped in shock.

"Kyoko!" Meimi shouted in pure rage. _This is all her fault! If she haven't opened her mouth to say that to Seira-chan, she'll be normal._ Meimi thouht. Ryoko had heard their conservation and she glowered at Kyoko, who was now, feeling guilty.

"This is your fault, Kyoko. You know Meimi-chan stopped asking Seira-chan that question after what had happened to her." Ryoko tells Kyoko. Kyoko got confused.

"What happened?" She asked. She wanted to make things right between her, Seira and Meimi.

"Why do you think Seira-chan never told you?" Ryoko asked Kyoko. When Kyoko remembered what she done to Seira when the girl had heard her talk about Meimi. Kyoko had sexually harassed Seira from that day forward to keep her quiet. It turns out that Meimi knew all along and when she confronted Kyoko, she had caught her touching Seira. Meimi didn't speak to her that much after that. After Kyoko apologized to Seira, Meimi accepted her as her friend again.

"Oh my god." Kyoko says, looking at her plate of food. She felt sick as she thought about all the things she did to Seira. _What the hell is my problem? Seira would have just fine if I didn't say that! Why did I say that? I couldn't control my mouth. The moment I said it, I wanted to take it back, but I can't. I said what would have never been said._ Kyoko thought. She pushed her plate of food away from, not being able to eat at the moment. Ryoko looked at Kyoko, frowning.

"Now, do you know why Meimi-chan kept Seira-chan from that question? Seira-chan is very uncomfortable about that question." Ryoko gently explained.

"I ruined our friendship again! Meimi-chan will never want me to go around Seira-chan ever again." Kyoko tells Ryoko.

"You have one last chance, I'm sure of it." Ryoko tells Kyoko. Kyoko looked at her best friend.

"How can I have one last chance? I hurt Seira-chan in a way that should have never happened. I wouldn't be surprised if Seira-chan hates me now." Kyoko says, causing Ryoko to slap her.

"You're a fool! You know as well as I do that Seira-chan doesn't have the heart to hate anyone! She doesn't hate you. She's just meek and quiet." Ryoko tells Kyoko.

"I made her mentally damaged, Ryoko! I can't change that!" Kyoko shouted at her best friend. Ryoko was shocked at Kyoko shouting at her. She didn't add the suffix -chan to her name either.

"No, you can't change that." Ryoko said, ending the conservation. She left Kyoko alone so she could ponder her thoughts.

"Damn it. What have I done? I probably lost my best friend because of this." Kyoko said.

 **This is the end of this chapter! Please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Dangerous Game! In this chapter, I will introduce new characters to the story. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3 - A Face From the Past

When Meimi walked Seira home, she called Daiki to talk and to walk to the park. When Daiki arrived, Eimi and Genichiro just told him to keep Meimi safe. "I will keep her safe." Daiki gave his word. As they walked, Meimi stayed quiet. She was trying to tell Daiki about her past, but she didn't know how. "You can tell me anything, Meimi." Daiki encouraged Meimi.

Meimi perked her head up. "You won't break up with me if I tell you this?" Daiki then smiled at Meimi. He kissed her on her lips which Meimi returned with the same love that Daiki had for her.

"I won't hurt you in such a way. I promise." Daiki tells Meimi. Meimi smiled.

"Well, okay then, Daiki, you weren't my first boyfriend, as much as I hate to admit it." Meimi tells Daiki. Daiki raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He said, not really shock at this. Meimi's beautiful and kind. Who wouldn't want her as their girlfriend?

"Yeah. My first boyfriend, his name was Calem. When we first got together, the relationship was steady. But, as months went by, he changed. He wasn't the loving boy I had met on that day. He was cruel and he made threats of hurting me. But, he never raised a hand at me. However, he did forced me to go on dates with him every weekend. I hated that. Couples needed their space and he was clingy. He would call and text me everyday. If I didn't answer back, he would accuse me of cheating on me. He started acting possessive and he forced me to wear his shirts. I only agreed because I didn't want me or anyone I knew to be hurt." Meimi tells Daiki. Daiki increased his hold on her.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I broke off the relationship after dating him for a year. He swore that he would get revenge on me, but I moved away one year after he made his threat. I don't know if he knows I'm here in Seika City, but I don't want to see him ever again." Meimi answers Daiki's question. Daiki softly growled and he held Miemi closer to him.

"Now, why would I break up with you for telling me this, Meimi? You're wonderful and I love you." Daiki confessed. Meimi's heart start fluttering. She knew she liked Daiki, but now, she was starting to love him as well. He was kind and understanding. He made her feel happy and safe.

"Daiki, I love you too." Meimi knew that she wouldn't regret saying those three important words. Daiki smiled widely.

*Somewhere in Seika City*

"Hey, are you sure that she's here?" A woman asked a teenage boy who was walking about Seika City. He smirked widely.

"Oh yeah, she's here, alright." The boy says, keeping the smirk on his face. The woman just shook her head.

"Why do you want to see her so badly?" She asked. The boy turned to her, creeping her out with his smile.

"I want her back. She's mine and mine alone." The boy answered her with a creepy tone. The woman glared at the back of the boy's head when he turned away from her. _Creep. If she broke with you for your behavior, she will not want you back. I bet she has another boyfriend._ The woman thought.

"By the way, boy, you've never told me your damn name?" The woman told him. The boy groaned because he knew that he needed to pay her.

"Calem is my name. How much was it, again? $20?" Calem asked. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up before I increase the price." The woman barked at him. Calem have the woman the money with a smirk.

"Thank you for doing this and you won't regret this." The boy told the woman. The woman merely scoffed. _As if I'm leaving you here with that poor girl._ She thought.

*The Next Day*

Meimi was sitting in her desk, talking to Seira. It looked like all the girl needed was sleep and sleep had finally came easy for her. "Are you sure you're okay, Seira-chan?" Meimi asked.

"I'm fine, Meimi-chan." Seira answered. Meimi smiled at her and she stopped asking her questions. However, she didn't stop looking over at her. When the teacher had came in, Meimi stopped looking over at Seira.

"Alright, students, starting from today, we'll have a new student. Please treat him kindly." The teacher says, causing Meimi to freeze. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Meimi thought. Daiki looked behind him and he smiled at Meimi. Meimi smiled back.

When the boy came in the classroom, Meimi's heart almost stopped. _No! Why! Damn it!_ Meimi thought in anger and fear. Calem was standing in the front of the classroom, smiling. When he laid his eyes on Meimi, his eyes sparkled in happiness. He had black hair and gray eyes. Meimi was clutching her pencil hard and when Seira looked over at Meimi, she showed worry for her best friend.

"Meimi-chan, are you alright?" Seira asked. Meimi looked at Seira and she slowly nodded her head. When Meimi looked closely, there was a empty seat right beside Seira and Calem was going to take that seat.

"I'm Calem Honda. I wish to have a great year with all of you." Calem says in a nice voice. The teacher smiled and she saw a seat beside Seira. She froze and she hesitated to keep from losing her mind. She saw Meimi panicking at the sight of the boy and she wondered if Meimi had known him.

"You can right beside Seira Mimori. Seira, raise your hand please and Meimi, can I see you outside for a moment?" The teacher asked. _Shit!_ Meimi thought. She went outside of the classroom, but not before staring at Calem, who smirked at her.

Meimi closed the classroom door. "Meimi, do you know him?" The teacher asked her gently.

"Know him? I've dated that crazy psycho in the past! He found me!" Meimi shouted. The teacher gasped and she looked at Meimi in her eyes.

"Will you keep away from him?" She asked. Meimi glared at the woman.

"Yes, I will." Meimi answered. The teacher nodded her head and Meimi went back in the classroom with a calm expression. When she went back in the classroom, she saw Calem holding a knife. She didn't make no notice of this, however as she looked at Seira. Seira looked at her and she smiled warmly at her. Meimi smiled back and she sat down in her seat. Calem had put up his knife as he smirked at Meimi's best friend. _She's cute. I wonder how Meimi-chan would act if I just talked to her._ He wondered. He looked at Seira and he smiled a very soft smile.

"Hi there. Seira, right? Nice to meet you." Calem says to Seira, pissing Meimi off right off the bat. Meimi glowered, but she didn't stop Seira from answering since that will make Seira ask questions. She will tell Seira about him after school, though.

"Oh, h-hello. Nice to meet you too." Seira says, looking down. Calem then realized that she was either shy or scared of boys. Calem knew that it was latter because when he attempted to touch her, Seira flinched very violently.

"I'm sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable?" The boy asked. Meimi, Daiki, Rina and the teacher glared at Calem. _You damned psycho!_ Meimi thought angrily. After a couple of hours had passed by, it was time for lunch. Before Meimi could get Seira away from Calem, he was already taking her to lunch himself. Meimi growled and Daiki hugged her from behind.

"What's wrong, Meimi?" He asked her gently while kissing Meimi's hand. Meimi sighed and she turned to Daiki. Rina had approached them.

"That was Calem. That was my psycho of a ex-boyfriend and Seira-chan's with him all alone. I can't bear to think what Calem might do to Seira-chan. He's ruthless." Meimi tells Daiki. Daiki growled himself. Rina was shocked by this news.

"Do you want to follow them?" Rina asked. She was worried about Seira as well as she had noticed the boy's fake niceness towards the poor girl.

"No. It will only pissed him off and he will hurt Seira-chan if that happens. I know because he hurt me verbally. Seira-chan will be hurt physically since he will know if a person is strong or weak. Seira-chan's weak both mentally and physically." Meimi tells them. Rina muttered angry curses to herself, knowing that she will be of no help to the group. Daiki clinched his fists and Meimi's phone beeped, telling Meimi that she had a message. Meimi took out her phone and she looked at who the message was from. It said Seira's name, so Meimi clicked on the text and she read it. When she got finished reading the text, she almost threw her phone on the floor to break it.

"Meimi, what's wrong?" Rina asked as Daiki held Meimi's arm to prevent Meimi from throwing her phone.

"That bastard! Who the hell does he thinks he is?" Meimi screamed in anger, not knowing that she was crying tears of anger. When Daiki rubbed a tear, Meimi realized that she was crying.

"What did he say?" Daiki asked. Meimi rubbed her eyes.

"He said that Seira-chan was a cute girl and he also said that if I didn't want her harmed that I should do what he says." Meimi said. Her phone then ranged. She quickly answered it. "Hello?" She said.

"Meimi, Meimi, Meimi. You know you can't escape me." Calem says, while holding Seira against his body. His arm was wrapped around Seira's mouth, muffling everything coming out if it. Meimi heard Seira's muffles.

"Don't hurt her." Meimi begged. That was shock to Daiki and Rina, since Meimi never begged for anything.

"I won't if you'll come to me." Calem loosened his arm from Seira's mouth, allowing her to talk and scream.

"Meimi-chan! Help me!" Her scared screams caused Meimi to almost drop her phone. _Seira-chan never sounded so scared._ Meimi thought.

"Calem, if you dare hurt Seira-chan, I will personally rip your throat out of your body!" Meimi'a angrily threats made both Daiki and Rina scared.

"No need for the effort. She's safe at the moment." Calem says, covering Seira's mouth with his arm again. Seira's wrists were tied up behind her back, so she couldn't use her hands to escape. Seira didn't know any other way to escape.

"I'm not going nowhere near you!" Meimi shouted over the phone. Seira then saw something sharp in Calem's hand. She squirmed when she realized that it was a knife. Calem removed his arm and he grabbed Seira's wrists. He put the knife near Seira and she panicked.

"No! Please! Don't hurt me!" Seira shouted as Calem smirked. He was enjoying tormenting Meimi and her best friend. Her reactions were cute to him. Seira's screams became whimpers as Calem stroked Seira's cheek.

"Come here alone, Meimi. Don't worry. We'll still in the school, but you will have to find out where we are." Calem says, looking around the gym. No one came into the gym for lunch, so Calem thought it was a great place to take Seira and use her. Meimi muttered to herself, but she agreed to see Calem alone. She hung up her phone and she looked at Daiki and Rina.

"I'm going to go alone. Please, let me handle this. He involved Seira-chan and she has nothing to do with this problem." Meimi's words were filled with anger and worry, so Daiki and Rina let Meimi do as she pleased. Meimi had a feeling where they were.

As she walked to the gym, she sighed and tried to calm down. She went into the gym and she saw Calem holding Seira. His knife was held to her cheek, but when he noticed that it was Meimi, he took the knife from Seira's face and he moved it to the side of his body. "You actually came." Calem was pleased. Meimi glared at him.

"Give her back." She said with poison in her voice. Calem frowned, but he looked at Seira looking at him with tear-filled and fearful eyes. His frown turned into a smirk and he put his face near Seira's and he licked her tears off, making her cry some more. Meimi growled. "You're scaring her! Can't you see that?" Meimi shouted at him. Calem pushed Seira violently, causing her to fall, but Meimi caught her before she landed on her face. Meimi looked at Seira's wrists and she growled. _She was tied so she wouldn't escape. Didn't anyone see him with her?_ Meimi wondered. She knew that Calem was sneaky, but this was too sneaky if no one seen them.

"There, I gave her back. You have to do something for me." Calem tells Meimi. Meimi untied Seira and Seira hugged Meimi. Meimi hugged her back and she looked at Calem.

"What?" Meimi asked in a bitter tone. Calem frowned.

"Kiss me." Calem says with happiness. Meimi grimaced. _Ugh! No way! I have a boyfriend._ Meimi thought.

 **This is the end of this chapter!**


End file.
